wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)/Słudzy Jej Królewskiej Mości
SŁUDZY JEJ KRÓLEWSKIEJ MOŚCI Możecie działać ułamkami, regułę trzech ulepszyć, ''Lecz wieprz nie zdoła zwieprzyć pieprzu ni wieprza pieprz przepieprzyć. ''Możecie męczyć się i dręczyć, i ślęczeć w pocie czoła, ''Lecz Gawła w Pawła, Pawła w Gawła przerobić nikt nie zdoła! Przez cały miesiąc lało jak z cebra. Strugi deszczu chłostały obóz, w którym kwaterowało trzydzieści tysięcy ludzi oraz dziesiątki tysięcy słoni, koni, wołów, mułów i wielbłądów. Wszystko to spędzono na jedno miejsce, zwane Rawalpindi, gdzie miał się odbyć przegląd wojskowy przed wicekrólem. Indii. Do wicekróla bowiem przybył z wizytą emir Afganistanu — dziki władca wielce dzikiej krainy. Przywiódł on z sobą, jako straż przyboczną, ośmiuset jeźdźców i tyleż koni; były to istne dzikusy, rodem kędyś z głębi Azji Środkowej, które dotąd nigdy nie widziały obozu wojskowego ani żelaznej kolei. Każdej nocy można było być pewnym, że tabun tych biegusów pozrywa nagle pęta i zacznie uganiać w ciemności, po rozkisłym gruncie obozowiska lub że wielbłądy zerwą się z uwięzi i będą biegały jak oszalałe, przewracając się na sznurach namiotów. Można więc sobie wyobrazić, w jak miłym usposobieniu musieli być ludzie, mający szczerą i nieprzymuszoną wolę przespać się snem sprawiedliwego przez noc całą. Mój namiot znajdował się daleko od miejsca postoju wielbłądów, więc myślałem, że mogę spać spokojnie. Aliści jednej nocy jakiś człowiek wetknął głowę do mej kwatery i wrzasnął: — Uciekaj pan co żywo! One nadchodzą! Mój namiot już obalony! Nie potrzeba mi było wyjaśniać, kogo oznacza wyraz „one". Włożywszy czym prędzej buty z cholewami i płaszcz nieprzemakalny wyleciałem, na błoto i siąpawicę; mały mój foksterierek Vixen wybiegł drugą stroną namiotu. W tejże chwili ozwał się jakiś poryk, chrząkanie i bełkotanie — i ujrzałem, że kół namiotu, wyrwany z ziemi, skoczył w górę, a namiot, skłębiwszy się w bezkształtną masę, zaczął pląsać jak opętaniec. Domyśliłem się, że to jakiś wielbłąd zaplątał się w jego płachtę i nie mógł się z niej wywikłać. Pomimo całego gniewu i przemoczenia nie mogłem powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Wnet jednak podjąłem na nowo ucieczkę, bo przyszło mi na myśl, że może znaczniejsza ilość wielbłądów zerwała się z uwięzi — a nie miałem ochoty być stratowany. Brnąc w błocie, wydostałem się po pewnym czasie poza obręb obozu, aż w końcu wywróciłem się na lawecie armaty, z czego wymiarkowałem, że znajduję się gdzieś w pobliżu kwater artylerii, gdzie na noc stawiano działa. Ponieważ nie miałem chęci wałęsać się dłużej wśród błota i ciemności, zawiesiłem płaszcz gumowy na muszce armaty, z pomocą kilku znalezionych stempli sporządziłem rodzaj wigwamu i położyłem się przy lawecie drugiego działa, rozmyślając nad tym, gdzie mógł się podziać Vixen i gdzie sam przebywam obecnie. Właśnie zabierałem się do spania, gdy posłyszałem brzęk uprzęży i postękiwanie; tuż koło mnie przeszedł jakiś muł, strzygąc mokrymi uszami. Należał widocznie do baterii dział górskich, bo słyszałem chrzęst rzemyków, obrączek, łańcuszków i innych przyborów jego kulbaki. Nazwę dział górskich noszą małe armatki złożone z dwóch części, które się ześrubowuje, gdy przychodzi czas na robienie z nich użytku. W ten sposób można je umieszczać nawet na wysokich szczytach, gdzie tylko muł potrafi znaleźć sobie przejście — mają przeto wielkie zastosowanie w terenie górzystym, gdzie oddają niekiedy nadzwyczajne usługi. Za mułem nadszedł wielbłąd ślizgający się, a nierzadko i potykający włochatymi nożyskami w grząskim błocie, kołyszący szyją w obie strony jak zbłąkana kura. Szczęśliwym trafem zdążyłem był z ust krajowców na tyle wyuczyć się mowy zwierząt — oczywiście zwierząt nie dzikich, lecz obozowych — iż bez trudu rozumiałem, o czym gwarzyły. Był to chyba ów wielbłąd, który wpadł na mój namiot, gdyż posłyszałem, jak zawołał na muła: — Cóż teraz pocznę z sobą? Gdzie pójdę? Stoczyłem walkę z jakąś białą istotą, która najpierw czymś wymachiwała, a potem porwała drąg i trzasnęła mnie po głowie. Czy mamy uciekać? Drągiem tym był złamany kół mojego namiotu; bardzo więc się ucieszyłem, słysząc tę nowinę. — Aha! To ty! — burknął muł. — To ty wraz z hałastrą swych braci wywołujesz takie zamieszanie w naszym obozie? Dobrze! Dobrze! Już dostałeś cięgi za tę awanturę, ale nie zawadzi, że i ja ci od siebie coś dołożę! Słyszałem, jak zabrzęczała uprząż, gdy muł wierzgnął i wymierzył wielbłądowi w żebra dwa kopniaki, które zahuczały jak dwa uderzenia w bęben. — Na przyszły raz — odezwał się — nie przyjdzie ci już do głowy biegać nocą pomiędzy mułami górskiej baterii i wrzeszczeć: „Rety! Gore! Złodzieje!” Usiądź i przestań kiwać na wszystkie strony durną szyją!... Ty pośmidrągu! Wielbłąd zgiął się po wielbłądziemu we dwoje, jak dwustopowa linia, i przysiadł na ziemi, pojękując. W ciemności rozległ się jednomierny tętent kopyt — w chwilę potem wspaniałym kłusem, niczym na paradzie, nadbiegł okazały koń kawaleryjski, przeskoczył przez lawetę i spoczął tuż obok muła. — Okropność! — odezwał się, parskając głośno. — Te wielbłądy znów przecwałowały przez nasz rejon... i to już po raz trzeci w tym tygodniu. Jakże koń ma utrzymać się w dobrym fasonie, kiedy nawet nie pozwolą mu się wyspać? Kto tu? — Jestem muł od tylnej części armatki numer 2 pierwszej baterii górskiej — odrzekł muł — a ten drugi to jeden z twoich przyjaciół. On i mnie przebudził ze snu. Ktoś ty? — Koń Dicka Cunliffe'a numer 15, szwadronu E, dziewiątego pułku lansjerów. Posuń no się trochę. — Przepraszam — odpowiedział muł. — Jest tak ciemno, że krzynę niedowidzę. Czy te wielbłądy nie powściekały się... i to bez powodu? Wyszedłem z mojego rejonu, by znaleźć tu odrobinę ciszy i spokoju. — Mości panowie — ozwał się pokornie wielbłąd — w nocy trapiły nas straszne sny, więc mieliśmy tęgiego pietra. Co do mnie, jestem jedynie zwykłym jucznym wielbłądem 39 pułku piechoty tubylczej i nie śmiem równać się z wami zacnością urodzenia i odwagą. — A więc, u licha, czemuż to nie dźwigasz juków 39 pułku tubylczego, zamiast rozbijać się po całym obozie? — zapytał muł. — Te sny były straszliwe... o, jakże straszliwe! — jęknął wielbłąd. — Bardzo przepraszam. Ale słuchajcie... Co to takiego? Czy mamy znowu uciekać? — Siedź spokojnie — skarcił go muł — bo inaczej poprzetrącasz sobie długie nożyska między lawetami armat. Nastawił jedno ucho i począł nasłuchiwać. — Woły! — oznajmił. — Woły, co ciągają działa. Słowo daję! Ty i twoje bractwo pobudziło i zaalarmowało dziś caluśki obóz. Wielkiego potrzeba hałasu, by obudzić wołu z artylerii ciężkiej! Posłyszałem brzęk łańcucha wlokącego się po ziemi i nadciągnęła, ocierając się o siebie, idąca w zaprzęgu para wielkich, posępnych, białych wołów, używanych do ciągnięcia ciężkich dział oblężniczych, gdy słonie nie mają ochoty podchodzić bliżej w stronę rozlegającej się strzelaniny. Tuż za nimi, niemal przydeptując łańcuch, kroczył drugi muł artyleryjski, przywołując rozpaczliwie: — Billy! Billy! — To jeden z naszych rekrutów — odezwał się stary muł do konia kawaleryjskiego. — On mnie przywołuje. Przestańże skrzeczeć, młodziku. Ciemność jeszcze nikomu nie wyrządziła krzywdy. Woły położyły się razem na ziemi i zaczęły przeżuwać spożytą dawno paszę, a młody muł podreptał w stronę Billy'ego i przytulił się do niego. — Coś niezwykłego! — począł mu się zwierzać. — Straszne i okropne zdarzenie! Napadnięto na nasz rejon, gdyśmy spali! Jak myślisz, czy nas pozabijają? — Wielce zaiste jestem wspaniałomyślny, żem cię nie kopnął w tej chwili — odpowiedział Billy. — Podobne przypuszczenie, zrodzone we łbie muła, z takim jak ty wychowaniem, kompromituje naszą baterię wobec tego jegomościa. — Spokojnie! Spokojnie! — mitygował go koń kawaleryjski. — Pamiętaj, że z nimi zawsze tak idzie z początku. Ja sam, kiedy pierwszy raz ujrzałem człowieka (było to w Australii, gdym miał dopiero trzy lata), uciekałem przed nim przez pół dnia, a gdybym zobaczył wielbłąda, jeszcze bym dziś przed nim uciekał. Niemal wszystkie konie, należące do angielskiej kawalerii w Indiach, pochodzą z Australii, a ujeżdżają je sami kawalerzyści. — Prawda i to! — zgodził się Billy. — Przestań już wreszcie trząść się, młodziku! Gdy pierwszy raz włożono na mój grzbiet pełną uprząż z różnymi sprzączkami, łańcuszkami i pętelkami, stanąłem dęba i biłem kopytami, usiłując zrzucić z siebie wszystkie te fatałaszki. Nie miałem wówczas należytego pojęcia o kopaniu, ale w baterii opowiadano, że podobnej harataniny jeszcze nie oglądali, jak żyją. — Tak, tak! — odpowiedział młody muł. — Ale tym razem nie była to uprząż ani też żadne inne brząkadło. Przecież wiesz, Billy, że nie to miałem na myśli. To były jakieś stwory, wysokie jak drzewa, a biegały po całym obozie jak opętane i bełkotały coś niezrozumiale. Postronek mi się zerwał... nie mogłem znaleźć poganiacza... ani ciebie, Billy... wiec uciekłem... śladem tych oto panów. — Hm! — odezwał się Billy. — Gdy posłyszałem, że wielbłądy się pozrywały, wyszedłem z kwatery spokojnie na własną rękę. Gdy muł artyleryjski, i to z baterii dział górskich, nazywa woły panami, to musi być już nie na żarty przerażony. Hej, kamraty, co leżycie na ziemi, odezwijcie się, coście wy za jedni? Woły obróciły ozorami przeżuwaną strawę i odpowiedziały: — Siódme jarzmo pierwszego działa artylerii ciężkiej. Spałyśmy, kiedy napadły nas wielbłądy, ale gdy poczęły po nas deptać, wstałyśmy, by przenieść się gdzie indziej, bo i lepiej leżeć spokojnie w błocie niż dać się kopać na najlepszej podściółce. Mówiłyśmy temu oto twojemu koledze, że nie ma czego się obawiać, ale on uważał, że ma w mózgu więcej rozumu niż my... My-y! I poczęły znów przeżuwać strawę. — Oto skutki głupiej bojaźni! — przyciął Billy kompanowi. — Nawet woły z ciebie się śmieją. Miło ci tego słuchać, młokosie? Młody muł kłapnął zębami i burknął pod nosem, że nie zważa na tę starą wołowinę: woły tylko trącały się rogami i żuły bez przerwy. — No, no! Nie masz się co dąsać, skoroś stchórzył. Nad takie postępowanie nie ma gorszego tchórzostwa — skarcił go koń kawaleryjski. — Moim zdaniem, każdemu można wybaczyć, jeżeli w ciemności nocnej przestraszył się jakiejś rzeczy, której nie mógł rozpoznać. Gdy jeszcze bawiłem w ojczystej Australii, pewien zielony rekrut nabajał nam niestworzonych rzeczy o jakichś wężach podobnych do bicza; takeśmy się tym przejęli, że na widok zwisających luźno własnych naszych postronków zrywaliśmy się parokrotnie z uwięzi (a było nas około 450 w kupie) i biegaliśmy jak wariaty, w śmiertelnej trwodze. — Pół biedy, kiedy się jest w obozie — rzekł Billy — sam jestem nie od tego, by puścić się trochę w dyrdy, ot tak dla zabawy, gdy przez kilka dni nie miałem sposobności do biegania... ale co poczniesz, gdy cię coś podobnego napadnie w czasie akcji bojowej? —O! To całkiem inna para butów z cholewami! — odpowiedział wierzchowiec. — Wtedy Dick Cunliffe siedzi mi na grzbiecie i gniecie mnie kolanami, a do mnie należy tylko uważać pod nogi, mocno trzymać się na tylnych kopytach i dać się powodować cuglami. — Co to znaczy: powodować cuglami? — spytał młody muł. — Do kroćset szwadronów! — parsknął rumak. — Więc was tego nie uczą, jak dać się powodować cuglami? Cóż jesteście warci, jeżeli nie potraficie w jednej chwili wykonać zwrotu w tył, poczuwszy, że cugle uciskają wam szyję? Od tego przecie zawisło życie jeźdźca, a tym samym i wasze! Ledwo poczujesz cugle na karku, trzeba wykręcać się niezwłocznie, zebrawszy nogi pod siebie... a jeżeli brak miejsca nie pozwala na wykonanie zwrotu, trzeba stanąć dęba i obrócić się na tylnych nogach. Tak to wygląda powodowanie się wędzidłem. — Nas tego nie uczono — odrzekł obojętnie muł Billy. — Nas uczono, że mamy słuchać człowieka idącego przed nami: cofać się, gdy on każe, i posuwać się naprzód, gdy taki jego rozkaz. Zdaje mi się, że oba sposoby zmierzają do jednego celu. No, ale przy wszystkich tych pięknych wywijasach i zwrotach, które pewno bardzo dają się we znaki waszym pęcinom, cóż wy właściwie robicie? — Zależy gdzie, co i kiedy! — odpowiedział rumak. — Najczęściej muszę leźć między zgraję rozwrzeszczanych, kudłatych ludzi, trzymających w ręku noże... długie, błyszczące noże, straszniejsze od noży konowała... Muszę przy tym uważać, żeby but Dicka stykał się leciuchno z butem sąsiada, a jednak nie zawadził o niego. Gdy widzę lancę Dicka na prawo od mojego prawego oka, wiem wtedy, że nie mam się czego lękać... ale nie chciałbym być człowiekiem czy koniem, który by stanął w drodze Dickowi podczas onego pędu. — Czy te noże ranią boleśnie? — zapytał muł. — Jużci! Raz jeden z nich wlazł mi pod żebro... ale Dick nie był temu winien. — Dużo bym na to zważał, po czyjej stronie jest wina, gdyby mnie zraniono! — westchnął młody muł. — Musiałbyś zważać! — odpowiedział koń. — Jeżeli nie ufasz jeźdźcowi, to lepiej zrobisz, gdy umkniesz od razu. Tak postępują niektóre konie, a ja bynajmniej nie mam im tego za złe. Moja rana, jak wam już wspomniałem, nie wynikła z winy Dicka. Widząc, że na ziemi leży jakiś człowiek, dałem wielkiego susa, by na niego nie nastąpić... aż tu on zrywa się z ziemi i ciach mnie pod żebro! Na przyszły raz nie dam się wziąć na uprzejmość i nie będę omijał człowieka leżącego na ziemi, ale go zatratuję... doszczętnie. — Hm! — mruknął Billy, — Wszystko to brzmi dość głupawo. Nóż to zawsze paskudne narzędzie. Nie masz to, jak wdzierać się na szczyt górski, mając na kulbace ułożony należycie ładunek, czołgać się, skradać i gramolić, póki się nie wyjdzie na wysokość kilkuset stóp ponad wszystko, co żyje, na skalną grań, gdzie z trudem udaje się oprzeć kopyto. Wtedy trza stanąć w miejscu, zachować się spokojnie (niech ci ani na myśl nie przyjdzie, młodziku, prosić człowieka, by się tobą zajmował)... zachować się spokojnie, póki nie zmontują działa... a potem to się tylko przypatrujesz małym niby makówki pociskom, które spadają pomiędzy drzewa hen w dolinie. — Czy się kiedy pośliznąłeś? — zapytał koń. — Mówią, że prędzej włos rozdzielisz na dwoje, niż obaczysz muła, co się pośliznął — żachnął się Billy. — Czasami może się zdarzyć, że wskutek wadliwego upakowania troków muł traci równowagę... zdarza się to jednakże bardzo rzadko. Rad bym pokazać wam wszystkie kunszta naszego pięknego fachu. Całe trzy lata straciłem na to, by wykryć, ku czemu ludzie nas poganiają. Cała rzecz w tym, by nie pokazywać się na tle nieba, bo łatwo cię mogą postrzelić. Pamiętaj o tym, młodziku. Zawsze kryj się, jak tylko można najlepiej, nawet gdyby ci przyszło nadłożyć parę mil drogi. Gdy rozpoczniemy taką wspinaczkę, ja zawsze pójdę na czele baterii. — Być postrzelonym, a nie mieć sposobności najechania na ludzi, którzy strzelają! — zadumał się wierzchowiec. — Ja bym tego nie zniósł... zaraz bym się zerwał do ataku razem z Dickiem! — O, nie! Nie zerwałbyś się, bobyś sobie nogi połamał! Chyba wiesz, że gdy działa znajdują się na stanowiskach, to już same wykonują atak. Tak wygląda prawdziwie nowoczesna, udoskonalona wojna!... Ale walczyć na noże... fe! Wielbłąd juczny już od dłuższego czasu kiwał głową, starając się wtrącić choć słówko do rozmowy. W końcu z wielkim trudem wykrztusił z siebie bełkotliwe wyrazy, do płukania gardła podobne: — Ja... ja... ja... także tr-r-rochę walczyłem... ale bez tego wspinania się na gór-ry i bez biegania... — Spodziewam się — odrzekł Billy. — Nie wyglądasz na to, byś umiał piąć się po górach lub pędzić galopem. No i jakżeś ty tam walczył, stary stogu siana? — Wcale przyzwoicie — odpowiedział wielbłąd. — Siedzieliśmy sobie... wszyscy społem... — Na mój popręg i wędzidło! — zaklął koń pod nosem. — Siedzieliśmy sobie? Hi! Hi! Hi! — Siedzieliśmy... a było nas ze sto — ciągnął dalej wielbłąd — uformowaliśmy wielki czworobok, od zewnętrznej jego strony ludzie spiętrzyli pakunki i siodła i poczęli strzelać ponad naszymi grzbietami na wszystkie strony, jak to u ludzi jest zwyczajem... Krm! Krm! — Jacy ludzie? Czy każdy, kto znalazł się na placu? — spytał rumak. — W ujeżdżalni uczono nas kłaść się na ziemię i pozwalać strzelać ponad sobą... ale pozwalamy na to jedynie naszym własnym panom. Komu innemu, prócz Dicka Cunliffe'a, nie zawierzyłbym w podobnej sytuacji. Czynność ta bowiem wywołuje swędzenie na podbrzuszu, a poza tym muszę wtedy przytulać łeb do ziemi i nie widzę nic przed sobą. — Czyż nie wszystko jedno, kto strzela ci ponad głową? — odpowiedział wielbłąd. — Człek leży przy człeku, wielbłąd przy wielbłądzie, a wszystko to osłonięte kłębami dymu. Wówczas nie lękam się wcale; siedzę sobie spokojnie i czekam końca tej pukaniny. — Bardzoś odważny! — z przekąsem ozwał się wierzchowiec. — Mimo to dla głupich sennych urojeń gotów jesteś alarmować cały obóz. No! No! Zanimbym położył się (nie mówiąc już o siadaniu) i pozwolił człowiekowi strzelać nade mną, już by moje kopyta nawiązały bliższą styczność z jego twarzą. Czy słyszałeś kiedy coś równie strasznego? Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało milczenie. Nagle jeden z wołów wzniósł potężną głowę i odezwał się: — Wszystko to do luftu! Istnieje tylko jeden skuteczny sposób walczenia. My go znamy! My-y-y! — Mów do mnie jeszcze! — zadrwił Billy. — Proszę się wobec mnie nie krępować! Przypuszczam, kamraci, że walczycie stojąc na ogonach. — Jeden tylko sposób — zaryczały oba razem (zapewne były bliźniętami), — Oto jaki sposób: na hasło otrąbione przez Dwuogońca ciągnąć w dwadzieścia jarzm wołów ciężką armatę... Nazwa „Dwuogońca" oznacza w narzeczu obozowym słonia. — W jakimże celu trąbi Dwuogoniec? — zapytał młody muł. — Melduje, że ani mu się nie śni podchodzić bliżej w stronę ognia strzałów armatnich. Jest to bowiem tchórz jakich mało... W takiej chwili my zaczynamy ciągnąć armatę... razem... równiuśko... Heya-Hullah! Heeyah! Hullah! My nie wdrapujemy się jak koty ani nie biegamy jak cielęta. My to my! My-y-y! Idziemy pomaluśku po równinie... we dwadzieścia jarzm... aż nas w końcu wyprzęgają i puszczają na zieloną trawę, a armaty przez ten czas gwarzą z jakimś miastem o glinianych wałach... aż te wały lecą w strzępy, a kurz się taki podnosi, jakby wielkie stado bydła wracało z pastwiska. — Och! I wy w tę właśnie porę zabieracie się do jadła? — zapytał młody muł. —W tę albo i w inną porę. Jedzenie to zawsze rzecz miła; i pożyteczna. Więc sobie też zajadamy, póki nas znowu nie zaprzęgną i nie każą ciągnąć armaty z powrotem na to miejsce, gdzie czeka na nas Dwuogoniec. Czasami i w mieście znajdują się działa, które też porykują i srożą się jak buhaje, więc ten i ów z naszych padnie na ziem jak pod siekierą rzeźnika... Tym więcej pozostaje paszy dla tych, którzy nie zginą... Wszystko zależy od losu... i jedynie od losu! Mimo wszystko Dwuogoniec jest wielkim tchórzem... a wy wiecie już teraz, jaki jest najlepszy sposób Walczenia. Jesteśmy braćmi, rodem z Hapur; nasz ojciec był świętym bykiemi Sziwy. Powiedzieliśmy, co do nas należało, i już nic nie powiemy. My-y! — Jużcić, nauczyłem się niejednej rzeczy w noc dzisiejszą — ozwał się koń. — Hej, mości panie z baterii górskiej, czyli mielibyście ochotę do jadła, gdyby do was strzelano z ciężkich armat i gdyby Dwuogoniec pozostał w tyle? — Taką samą mielibyśmy ochotę jak do tego, by siadać na ziemi i pozwalać ludziom strzelać spoza naszego grzbietu lub najeżdżać na ludzi dzierżących w ręku ostre noże. Możecie bajać sobie zdrowo! Urwiska górskie, dobrze zrównoważony ładunek, dobry mulnik, który zostawia nam swobodę w wyborze drogi — w to graj mułowi! Wszystko inne — furda! — rzekł Billy przytupując nogą. — Pewnie! — dogryzł mu koń. — Nie każdy jest ulepiony z tej samej gliny, a teraz to widzę jak na dłoni, że twoja rodzina ze strony ojca nie grzeszy w wielu wypadkach zbytnim rozumem. — A zasię ci do rodziny mego ojca! — zawołał Billy w gniewie, bo muł nie lubi, by mu przypominano, że ojcem jego był osioł. — Mój ojciec był zacnej krwi południowcem, który potrafił powalić na ziemię, pogryźć i skopać na miazgę każdego konia, który zastąpił mu drogę. Pamiętaj o tym, ty pokraczna, myszata Brumby! Przezwisko „brumby" oznacza dzikiego, niewytresowanego ''źrebaka. Koń wyścigowy przezwany „chabetą” przez dorożkarską szkapę nie mógłby się czuć bardziej dotknięty jak ten koń australijski. Łypnął białkiem oczu w ciemności i syknął przez zęby: — Za wiele sobie pozwalasz, synu malajskiego osła-przybłędy! Zaraz ci wbiję w głowę, że przez matkę jestem spokrewniony z Karabinem, zdobywcą pucharu na wyścigach w Melbourne... a tam, skąd ja pochodzę, nie ma tego zwyczaju, by pozwolić nad sobą przewodzić pierwszemu lepszemu świńskiemu ryjowi, parzygębie, mułowi od pukawek strzelających grochem... Gotów? — Przednie nogi wzwyż! — zakomenderował Billy głosem piskliwym. — Gotuj broń! Zerwali się obaj i stanęli dęba naprzeciw siebie. Już byłem pewny, że wybuchnie zawzięta walka, gdy nagle od prawej strony, z głębi ciemności, jakiś gardłowy, grzmiący głos zawołał: — Dzieci, o cóż się tam bijecie? Uspokoić mi się natychmiast! Obaj zapaśnicy odskoczyli od siebie, parskając z obrzydzeniem, gdyż koń ani muł nie lubią słuchać głosu słonia. — To Dwuogpniec! — zawołał koń. — Ach, jakże go nie cierpię! Mieć ogon z dwóch stron ciała to rzecz doprawdy nieprzyzwoita! — Ja to samo myślę — dodał Billy przysuwając się do konia, by mieć w nim sprzymierzeńca. — Jesteśmy do siebie w niejednej rzeczy podobni! — Są to, jak sądzę, cechy odziedziczone po naszych matkach — odpowiedział koń. — Nie mamy o co się kłócić! Hej, Dwuogończe, czy jesteś przywiązany? — Tak — odpowiedział Dwuogoniec śmiejąc się całą trąbą. — Stoję u pala i słyszałem wszystko, kamraci, o czym rozmawialiście. Ale nie bójcie się. Nie przyjdę do was! Woły i wielbłąd odezwały się półgłosem: — Bać się Dwuogońca?... Albośmy to durnie? A woły dodały głośno: — Bardzo nam przykro, żeś słyszał, cośmy o tobie mówili... ale była to szczera prawda. Powiedz nam, miły Dwuogończe, czemu cię taki pięter oblatuje, gdy walą z armat? — No... tak — zająknął się Dwuogoniec pocierając nogą o nogę, jak uczniak, co chce sobie przypomnieć wierszyk zadany — tylko nie jestem pewny, czy mnie zrozumiecie. — Może być... w każdym razie my musimy za ciebie ciągnąć armatę! — odpowiedziały woły. — My! My! My-y! — Wiem i o tym... i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteście o wiele dzielniejsi, niż się wam samym zdaje. Ale ze mną to insza inszość! Kapitan naszej baterii przezwał mnie kiedyś: Anachronismus Pachydematus Anachronismus Pachydermatus (łac.) — anachronizm (rzecz nie na czasie) gruboskórny.. — To chyba jakiś nowy sposób wojowania? — zapytał Billy odzyskując odwagę. — Ty oczywiście nie rozumiesz, co to znaczy, ale ja rozumiem. Znaczy to „taki-owaki”, to jest taki właśnie, jaki ja jestem. Mam głowę dużą, więc potrafię przewidzieć, co się stanie w chwili wybuchu pocisku... a wy, woły jedne, tego nie potraficie. — I ja też potrafię — pochwalił się koń — wolę jednak o tym wcale nie myśleć. — Co do mnie, to dostrzegam znacznie więcej niż wy, a każdą rzecz staram się przemyśleć gruntownie. Wiem, że muszę ochraniać w swej osobie więcej niż kto inny i że nikt nie potrafi mnie wyleczyć, gdy zachoruję. Jedyną rzeczą, na jaką zdobyć się umieją ludzie, jest wstrzymywanie pensji mojemu poganiaczowi, póki nie wyzdrowieję... a ja nie ufam poganiaczowi. — Aha! — odezwał się koń. — To tłumaczy sprawę. Ja zawsze ufam Dickowi. — Choćby cały pułk Dicków usadowił się na mym grzbiecie, nie przyniosłoby mi to żadnej ulgi. Wiem dość wiele, by czuć się niedobrze, ale nie dość wiele, by iść naprzód. — Nie rozumiemy, co mówisz — ozwały się woły. — Nie rozumiemy-y! — Wiem, że nie rozumiecie... Dlatego też do was nie mówię. Wy nie wiecie, co to krew. — Owszem, wiemy — odparły woły. — Jest to czerwona ciecz, która wydaje zapach niemiły i wsiąka w ziemię. Koń wierzgnął i parsknął gniewnie. — Nie mówcie o krwi! — wybuchnął. — Ja ledwo o niej pomyślę, już czuję jej zapach, który skłania mnie do ucieczki... o ile Dick nie siedzi mi na grzbiecie. — Ależ tu jej nie ma — ozwały się woły i wielbłąd. — Czemuż więc takie gadasz brednie? — To rzecz paskudna! — ozwał się Billy. — Nie mam ochoty uciekać, ale też nie mam chęci o niej rozmawiać. — Tu was dostałem! — zawołał Dwuogoniec wymachując ogonem dla lepszego wyjaśnienia sprawy. — Tak jest! Przecież siedzimy tu już noc całą — odpowiedziały woły. — My! My! My-y! Dwuogoniec tupnął nogą,aż zadźwięczała obręcz żelazna. — Ech, nie do was mówię, woły jedne! Macie mózgownice tak zakute, że nie potraficie w nich niczego rozpatrzyć. — Jużci! Bo my patrzymy oczyma, a nie mózgiem, i to zawsze przed siebie — odpowiedziały woły. — Tak my patrzymy-y! — Gdybym potrafił tylko tak patrzeć, toby was nikt nie zmuszał do ciągania ciężkich armat. Gdybym był podobny do mojego kapitana, który nim otworzy ogień, rozpatruje i roztrząsa rzecz każdą w głowie, ale ma zbyt wiele rozumu, by uciekać... gdybym, powtarzam, był do niego podobny, tobym ciągnął armaty na samą linię strzału. Ale gdybym był taki mądry jak on, to już by mnie tu nigdy nie było, byłbym królem lasu, jakim byłem niegdyś, sypiałbym przez pół dnia i kąpałbym się, kiedy by mi się podobało. A właśnie już od miesiąca nie miałem przyzwoitej łaźni. — Wszystko to piękne i ładne — zauważył Billy — ale żadna rzecz na tym nie zyska, że ją określimy dłuższym mianem. — Cicho! — odezwał się koń. — Zdaje mi się, że rozumiem, co Dwuogoniec ma na myśli. — Za chwilę zrozumiesz jeszcze lepiej — sarknął Dwuogoniec. — A teraz wytłumaczcie mi, moi drodzy, czemu to nie lubicie tej oto śpiewki? Zaczął trąbić jak szalony, co miał pary w swej trąbie. — Przestań, przestań — jęli go prosić koń i Billy, drżąc i przytupując nogą ze strachu. Trąbienie słonia zawsze brzmi niemiło, zwłaszcza podczas ciemnej nocy. — Nie przestanę! — grzmiał słoń. — Co, nie raczycie mi odpowiedzieć? Hhrrmph! Rrrt! Rrrmph! Rrrhha! Nagle urwał, a ja posłyszałem cichy skowyt w ciemności. Poznałem głos Vixena. Mój foksterierek odszukał mnie nareszcie i wiedząc, że słoń niczego bardziej się nie lęka, jak szczekania małego pieska, zatrzymał się przy palu, do którego był uwiązany Dwuogoniec, i biegając dokoła jego potężnej nogi, zaczął ujadać przeraźliwie. Olbrzym kręcił się na wszystkie strony i piszczał: — Wynoś się, szczeniaku! Nie pętaj się mi u nóg, bo cię kopnę! Mój mały piesku... mój dobry, grzeczny pieseczku... odejdź, proszę cię! A huzia stąd, rozwrzeszczana sobako! Czemuż to ktoś cię stąd nie zabierze? Toż ta psina gotowa jeszcze mnie ukąsić! — Zdaje mi się — rzekł Billy półgębkiem do konia — że nasz luby Dwuogoniec mocno jest tchórzem podszyty. Gdyby mi tak dano pełny żłób za każdego psa, jakiegom kopnął na placu ćwiczeń, tobym był prawie tak gruby jak Dwuogoniec. Gwizdnąłem z cicha i Vixen, zabłocony jak nieboskie stworzenie, przybiegł do mnie. Polizał mnie w nos i jął opowiadać o tym, jak tropił mnie po całym obozie. Nie chcąc go zbytnio spoufalać ze sobą, nigdy nie dawałem po sobie poznać, że znam język zwierzęcy. Włożywszy pieska za pazuchę, zapiąłem wszystkie guziki surduta. Dwuogoniec kręcił się jeszcze w kółko, tupał nogą i mamrotał gniewnie: — Osobliwe! Osobliwe! Tak się spłoszyć! To już widocznie rodzinne!... Ale gdzie się podziało to plugawe stworzenie? — Słyszałem, jak macał trąbą wokoło. — Widać, że każdy z nas ma swoje słabostki! — mówił dalej, fucząc głośno. — Zdaje mi się, żeście się przestraszyli, moi panowie, kiedym zatrąbił? — Prawdę mówiąc, tom się nie przestraszył — odrzekł koń skwapliwie — tylko miałem wrażenie, że mnie obsiadł rój szerszeni... W każdym razie puśćmy to już w trąbę... to jest, przestań już trąbić!... — Prawda, żem się przestraszył małego pieska... ale gorzej się spisał wielbłąd, bo się przestraszył sennej mary!... — Jakież to szczęście, że każdy z nas walczy inną bronią! — zauważył koń. — Ale ja chciałbym wiedzieć — zagadnął młody muł, który od dłuższego czasu siedział spokojnie — czemu to my w ogóle walczymy? — Bo nam każą — odrzekł koń parsknąwszy wzgardliwie. — Rozkaz! — kłapnął zębami Billy. — Hukm-hai! (tak kazano) — zabulgotał wielbłąd, a Dwuogo-niec i oba woły powtórzyły za nim: — Hukm-hai! — Dobrze, ale kto wydaje te rozkazy? — spytał nowicjusz. — Człowiek, co idzie przed tobą, — albo siedzi na twym grzbiecie, — albo ciągnie powróz, przewleczony przez twe nozdrza, — albo szarpie cię za ogon — odpowiadały kolejno zwierzęta: Billy, wierzchowiec, wielbłąd i woły. — Ale kto im wydaje rozkazy? — Za wiele chcesz wiedzieć, młokosie! — zgromił Billy towarzysza. — A za to łatwo możesz oberwać tęgiego kopniaka. Jedyną twoją powinnością jest słuchać przodownika i nie pytać o nic. — Ten smyk ma rację! — wtrącił się Dwuogoniec. — Ja nie zawsze bywam posłuszny, bom jest taki i owaki; ale Billy też ma rację. Jeżeli nie będziesz słuchał zwierzchnika, to zatrzymasz w miejscu całą baterię, a na dobitkę dostaniesz tęgie lanie! Woły powstały i zabierały się do odejścia. — Już ranek nadchodzi — odezwały się. — Trza wracać do kwater. Prawda, że patrzymy jeno ślepiami przed siebie i nie grzeszymy zbytkiem rozumu... w każdym razie my tylko jedne nie zaznałyśmy strachu w ciągu ubiegłej nocy! My! My! Dobranoc, zuchy! Nikt na to nie odpowiedział, a koń, chcąc zmienić temat rozmowy, zapytał: — Ale gdzież to się podział ten mały piesek? Gdzie pies, tam być musi i człowiek! — Jestem tu pod lawetą, razem z moim panem — zaszczekał Vixen. — Ach, ty wielbłądzie, ty drągalu, pokrako, niezdaro. Po coś ty nam rozwalił namiot! Mój pan bardzo się rozgniewał! — O-o-o! — ryknęły woły. — Czy to aby nie biały człowiek? — Tak jest! — odszczeknął Vixen. — Może myślicie, że panem moim jest czarny poganiacz wołów? — Tak nam mó-ów! — zaryczały woły. — Mu! Mu! Zmykaj-my-y-y do domu-u-u! Poczłapały po błocie rączo; niebawem jednak zawadziły jarzmem o dyszel jaszcza i nie mogły ruszyć dalej. — No, to już klapa! — odezwał się Billy spokojnie. — Niepotrzebnie się szarpiecie. Musicie tak stać aż do rana. Ale cóż to was napadło? Czyście z byka spadły, byki jedne? Woły jęły sapać i charczeć przeciągłym i świszczącym — charakterystycznym dla bydła indyjskiego — głosem, szarpiąc się i szamocąc, pchając się jeden na drugiego, tupiąc, wierzgając i potykając się na śliskiej mazi, aż w końcu, porykując gniewnie, omal nie zwaliły się na ziemię. — Poskręcacie sobie karki za chwilę! — przestrzegał je koń. — I cóż wam złego mogą zrobić biali ludzie?... Ja przecież jestem za pan brat z nimi! — Oni... nas... zjadają! — zawołał jeden z wołów. — Hej, ciąg silniej! Jarzmo pękło z trzaskiem, a woły powlokły się dalej. Dotąd nie wiedziałem, czemu bydło indyjskie tak się lęka Anglików. Rzecz w tym, że my jadamy wołowinę, której nie tknie żaden z poganiaczy. Łatwo pojąć, że bydło nie ma wielkiej ochoty służyć nam za potrawę. — A niechże mnie wytłuką własnym moim łańcuchem! — śmiał się Billy. — Któż by przypuszczał, że takie dwa byczki mogły zbaranieć do tego stopnia? A to byczy kawał! — Pal ich licho! — zawołał koń. — Zaraz pójdę przyjrzeć się temu człowiekowi. Biali ludzie miewają przeważnie w kieszeni różne smakołyki. — No, to żegnam! — odpowiedział Billy. — Nie powiem, bym osobiście żywił do ludzi wielką sympatię. Zresztą biali ludzie, którzy nie mają gdzie spać, są najprawdopodobniej złodziejami, a ja mam na grzbiecie wiele rzeczy będących własnością rządu. Chodź no, młokosie, wracamy do naszych kwater. Dobranoc, Australijczyku! Zobaczym się jutro może... na przeglądzie. Dobranoc, stogu siana, a staraj się panować nad sobą! Dobranoc, Dwuogończe! Gdy będziesz jutro przechodził koło nas na placu ćwiczeń, zostaw w spokoju trąbę. To trąbienie jeszcze by wywołało zamęt w szeregu. Mamy własnych trębaczy! To rzekłszy Billy pokuśtykał chwiejnym, utykającym chodem starego wiarusa, a koń podszedł ku mnie i począł gmerać nosem w mej kamizelce. Dałem mu kawałek suchara, a Vixen, który jest psiną bardzo zarozumiałą, nałgał mu niestworzonych rzeczy o wielkiej stadninie, jaką we dwójkę posiadamy. — Jutro przyjadę w psiej karetce na przegląd wojskowy — zapowiedział. — A gdzie ty wtedy będziesz się znajdował? — Na lewym skrzydle drugiego szwadronu. Ja nadaję tempo całemu szwadronowi, mój miły piesku — odrzekł koń grzecznie. — A teraz muszę wrócić do Dicka. Uchlastałem sobie błotem cały ogon, więc biedak będzie musiał natrudzić się ze dwie godziny, zanim mnie wypucuje na paradę. Po południu odbyła się wielka parada, w której wzięła udział, jak jeden mąż, cała trzydziestotysięczna załoga obozu. Vixen i ja dostaliśmy wyborne miejsce w pobliżu wicekróla oraz emira. Władca Afganistanu wystąpił w wysokimi, czarnym kołpaku z wełny astrachańskiej, z ogromną brylantową gwiazdą pośrodku. Przez pierwszą część parady była pogoda jasna i słoneczna, toteż wojsko maszerujące wyglądało wspaniale. Szły pułki za pułkami — jako fala za falą płynęły zgodnym rytmem poruszające się nogi i równo sterczące lufy karabinów — aż w oczach poczęło się nam mącić. Potem nadjechała konnica w takt przepięknej pobudki do kłusa, zwanej „Bonnie Dundee”. Vixen siedzący na wózku nastawił ucha. Przemknął koło nas drugi szwadron; na lewym skrzydle ujrzałem znajomego mi konia z lśniącym jak jedwab ogonem, z łbem wspartym na piersi. Strzygł uszyma i wybijał tempo dla całego szwadronu, przebierając nogami lekko jak w walcu. W ślad za kawalerią nadciągnęła ciężka artyleria; obaczyłem Dwuogońca i dwa inne słonie wprzęgnięte „w linię” do czterdziestofuntowego działa oblężniczego, a dwadzieścia jarzm wołów szło za nimi. Siódma dwójka miała nowe jarzmo, ale kroczyła niechętnie i z widocznym znużeniem. Na końcu szła artyleria górska. Muł Billy kroczył z miną tak dumną, jak gdyby był wodzem armii, a uprząż wypolerowana i wysmarowana oliwą lśniła, że aż blask raził oczy. Powitałem poczciwca radosnym okrzykiem, ale on nie obejrzał się ani w prawo, ani w lewo. Znów zaczęło siąpać, a przez chwilę panowała taka mgła, że nie widać było zgoła, co się dzieje z wojskiem. A ono tymczasem uformowało wielki półkrąg na równinie i powoli zaczęło się formować w szyk rozwinięty. Szyk ten rósł i rósł, aż utworzyła się zwarta ściana ludzi, koni i dział, rozciągnięta na przestrzeni trzech czwartych mili. Nagle ta ściana ruszyła i jęła się posuwać wprost w stronę wicekróla i emira, a w miarę jak się zbliżała, ziemia poczęła drżeć jak pokład parowca pędzącego całą siłą pary. Kto tam nie był, nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, jak piorunujące wrażenie wywarło na widzach to zbliżanie się masy wojska, chociaż zdawali sobie dobrze sprawę, że to tylko parada. Spojrzałem na emira. Dotychczas nie okazywał po sobie nawet śladu jakiegoś zdumienia czy przerażenia; teraz natomiast rozwierał coraz szerzej oczy i przygarnąwszy cugle, często, gęsto oglądał się poza siebie. Przez chwilą mniemałem, iż dobędzie szabli i zacznie sobie torować drogę przez tłum Anglików i Angielek siedzących w powozach poza nim. Nagle mur ludzi stanął jak wryty w ziemię — dudnienie umilkło — na całej linii sprezentowano broń, a trzydzieści orkiestr poczęło grać jednocześnie. Był to już koniec przeglądu i wojsko wśród deszczu zawróciło na kwatery. Orkiestra piechoty rżnęła marsza: Zwierzęta szły dwójkami wraz: ''Raz-dwa! Raz-dwa! ''Zwierzęta szły dwójkami wraz, ''zwieszając smutnie karki; ''szedł koń i słoń, i wół, i muł, ''i wielbłąd się za nimi snuł — ''by przed ulewą umknąć w czas, ''dwójkami szły do arki! Hura! W tej chwili posłyszałem, jak stary, szpakowaty i długowłosy Azjata, szeik plemienny, przybyły w orszaku emira, zasypywał pytaniami oficera-krajowca z naszej armii: — Powiedz no mi, w jaki sposób wykonujecie te wszystkie cuda? — Wydaje się rozkazy, a oni słuchają — odpowiedział oficer. — Czyżby zwierzęta były równie mądre, jak ludzie? — pytał szeik. — Znają posłuch równie, jak i ludzie. Muł, koń, słoń i wół słuchają swych poganiaczy, poganiacze słuchają podoficera, podoficer porucznika, porucznik kapitana, kapitan majora, major pułkownika, pułkownik brygadiera dowodzącego trzema pułkami, brygadier generała, który podlega wicekrólowi, pełniącemu służbę w imieniu cesarzowej. Tak to się wszystko odbywa. — Gdybyż tak było w Afganistanie! — odezwał się szeik. — Tam każdy słucha tylko własnego widzimisię! — I z tej przyczyny — odpowiedział oficer-krajowiec, podkręcając wąsa — wasz emir, którego nie słuchacie, musi tu przyjeżdżać i czekać na rozkazy naszego wicekróla. '''Przypisy' Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)